Absolutely
by Azrael Eternum
Summary: This is my second songfic. Another Tai/Sora romance. It is Absolutely (Story of a Girl) by Nine Days.


Absolutely (Story of a Girl)

Well, my second songfic.If you haven't heard this song, you should give it a listen.It's really good.It's called Absolutely (Story of a Girl) and is by Nine Days.Anyway, this is Tai/Sora, so if you don't like, well, pretend it's Tai and Mimi or Mimi and Matt or whoever.Enjoy!

*Mech002*

Screen fades in to show Tai sitting up on his bed looking through a picture album with pictures from their adventures.He stops and, smiling, gazes longingly at a picture of Sora staring wistfully off into the sunset.

This is the story of a girl

Who cried a river and drowned the whole world

And while she looks so sad in photographs

I absolutely love her

When she smiles…

Screen flashes to Sora getting out of bed and gazing sadly at a picture of her and Tai on her nightstand.She lowers her head back to her pillow and cries.

How many days in a year

She woke up with hope but she only found tears

Screen zooms in on Tai's picture and it backs away to show Tai in the digital world, Sora crying, and Matt yelling at him

And I can be so insincere

Making her promises never for real

Zoom in on Sora and the picture spins around, showing her walking through the park, looking for Tai.

As long as she stands there waiting

Wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes

Tai looks in the mirror and then looks to the heart shaped locket in his hands.He smiles, closing his fist around the locket.

How many days disappear

When you look in the mirror so how do you choose

Scene switches to Sora, leaning against a tree, head down.Tai stands off in the distance, looking at her, taking in her beauty.

Your clothes never wear as well the next day 

And your hair never falls in quite the same way

But you never seem to run out of things to say…

Tai looks down at the locket again, puts it in his pocket and walks toward her.

This is the story of a girl

Who cried a river and drowned the whole world

And while she looks so sad in photographs

I absolutely love her

When she smiles…

Sora thinks about Tai.She thinks sadly to herself that he will always see her as a friend and that she will never be able to have him.She slides down the side of the tree and cries.

How many lovers would stay

Just to put up with this shit day after day

Tai reaches Sora and kneels gently beside her, tilting her head up.Sora opens her eyes and smiles brightly when she sees Tai.

How did we wind up this way

Watching our mouths for the words that we say

Tai and Sora stare longingly into each other's eyes.Tai pulls out the locket and slips it around her neck.They lean in closer to each other and Tai puts his arms around Sora's waist.

As long as we stand here waiting

Wearing the clothes of the souls that we choose

How do we get there today

When we're walking too far for the price of our shoes

Sora puts her arms around Tai's neck.

Your clothes never wear as well the next day

And your hair never falls in quite the same way

But you never seem to run out of things to say…

This is the story of a girl

Who cried a river and drowned the whole world

And while she looks so sad and lonely there

I absolutely love her

When she smiles…

Sora and Tai lean their heads closer and close their eyes.

Well, your clothes never wear as well the next day

And your hair never falls in quite the same way

But you never seem to run out of things to say…

Their lips meet in a passionate kiss.

This is the story of a girl

Who cried a river and drowned the whole world

And while she looks so sad in photographs

I absolutely love her

This is the story of a girl

Her pretty face she hid from the world

And while she looks so sad and lonely there

I absolutely love her

This is the story of a girl

Who cried a river and drowned the whole world

And while she looks so sad in photographs

I absolutely love her

When she smiles…

Tai and Sora break apart.Tai leans in and whispers softly in her ear, "I love you, Sora."Sora smiles.

When she smiles

"I love you, too, Tai."And they embrace as the screen fades out.

Well, there you have it.My second songfic.Hope you like it as much as my first.As always, please review!I love getting thoughts and criticism (as long as it's not like, 'Tai belongs with Mimi!' or something like that.Constructive criticism, please!).Thanks for reading!

*Mech002*


End file.
